


The Chandelier

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, POV Narcissa Black Malfoy, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8673616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: Narcissa knows they will come for them in the morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Harry Potter, Lucius/Narcissa, Holding on for dear life" at [The Three Sentence Ficathon 2016](http://caramelsilver.livejournal.com/151259.html). Title from Chandelier by Sia.

Narcissa knew no amount of magical warding would keep them out when they came for them; no charms, no spells, no bewitchment, no iron chains or metal bars either. Behind her locked doors, she kissed her son goodnight, told him bedtime stories like he was a child, far too innocent for this world, and made love to her husband as though there had been no other save him, holding him tight as if she would never, ever let him go. Narcissa clung on for dear life because she hoped when they came tomorrow; dear life would not cling onto her.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
